Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-
''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' is a series of web novellas written by Jun Eishima, depicting the thirteen days leading up to the events of Final Fantasy XIII. New chapters involving Snow, Fang, and Vanille were released in a published Light Novel. The first part of the series, titled "Encounter", is about how Serah became a l'Cie and her relationship with Snow Villiers and her sister, Lightning. The second part of the series, titled "Stranger", is about Fang and Vanille after they awake from their crystallized state, trying to adjust to Cocoon life, and their arrival to Euride. Part three, titled "Treasure -Family-'", depicts the story of Sazh Katzroy and his son Dajh on being a l'Cie. Part four is titled "'Search", is about Fang and Vanille after they are separated in Euride, though it's told from Fang's point of view. It is about Fang worrying about Vanille, meeting Cid Raines and Rygdea, and joining them in order to find Vanille. Part five, titled "Friends", is a small story about Hope and his mother Nora on vacation together in Bodhum. It is about Hope and Nora preparing for the upcoming famous fireworks display, their trip to Euride after Dajh becomes a l'Cie, and Hope's relationship with his friends and family before the Purge. Part six, titled "Present -Gift-'", is about Snow and Serah as they look for Lightning's birthday present, and Snow slipping away to buy engagement necklaces. The seventh and final part of the series titled "'Tomorrow -Future-'", is about Vanille and Fang becoming l'Cie on Gran Pulse during the War of Transgression, what happens to Vanille after the events at Euride Gorge and on the day of the Purge. Story Encounter Stranger Treasure -Family- Search Friends Present -Gift- Tomorrow -Future- Drama CD A special edition drama CD was released on January 27, 2010, a CD that is only available through buying/ordering the limited edition version of the soundtrack. This special drama CD, written by Motomu Toriyama, features Part 1 of the web novellas. The CD consists of 7 chapters with characters including, Serah, Lightning, Snow, Hope, Nora Estheim, the members of NORA, Lightning's former superior in command, Amodar, as well as Lightning's and Serah's mother. Chapters Each chapter lasts approximately 1-6 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Lightning meets the members of NORA, including Snow, Serah's fiancee. (5:50) *'Chapter 2:' Serah and Snow have a brief talk about Lightning and her birthday. (5:25) *'Chapter 3:' Lightning remembers conversations she's had with her mother and Serah, before their mother died. (1:47) *'Chapter 4:' This chapter is possibly the highlight of Part 1 of the drama CD/web novellas. Serah goes into the Pulse Vestige ruins to explore. It is also the setting of where all the troubles began for Final Fantasy XIII, where Serah became a l'Cie. (4:05) *'Chapter 5:' Lightning walks around town, with Serah in mind. Here, she encounters Hope and Nora Estheim at a store, looking at chocobos. (1:43) *'Chapter 6:' Serah wakes up finding a strange mark on her upper left arm, her l'Cie brand. She recalls the old legends about l'Cie and fal'Cie and realizes what she has become. (2:29) *'Chapter 7:' Lieutenant Amodar and Lightning briefly talk about two strangely dressed women (Fang and Vanille), and the fireworks festival. Lightning also thinks about Serah. (2:26) The Drama CD under the name Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Fabula Nova Dramatica Alpha. The first pressing includes a script booklet and a limited edition sleeve case. The CD was released on September 15th, and also includes a bonus story titled 'Real -Reality-'. Another Drama CD under the name Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Fabula Nova Dramatica Omega was released November 17th in Japan also priced at ¥3,000 including a bonus story titled 'Departure -Starting-'. Translation There are quite a few people on the web that are translating Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero, an example of such being here. External Links *Drama CD Official Site de:Final Fantasy XIII Episode Null -Versprechen- Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Books